Yi Juyoung ("Joon")
Yi Juyoung - ("Joon") : [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%90%86 理] [https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%9F%B1 柱][https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%B0%B8 永] ("[https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E4%BF%8A 俊]")= Surgeon. Stateman. Soldier. Sage. Known Information '''Description:''' Standing just about average height, with a medium build, black hair, and bespectacled, nothing about Juyoung stands out physically. He often wears an expression he would call serious, but others have called dour. He is most often seen wearing a blue shuhe hanfu top with black sash, loose grey pants, a jian belted to his waist, and a silver bag holding his possessions. His mannerisms tend to be polite, punctuated with bows, nods, and very formal speech and forms of address. Possessing a deep and often stifling sense of honor and morality has led to Juyoung being deeply skeptical and pessimistic. He is quick to offer his assistance, as long as he believes the cause is not immoral and the task is within his capabilities. He tends to be reserved until he meets a threshold of familiarity, but will ask vital questions and pontificate in length in the proper contexts. '''History Prior to Return:''' Early in the time of the Purification, Juyoung was born as the second child in his family, which was part of the Yi clan, a vassal family to House Pliny. Though overshadowed by his older sister, a talented warrior, and his younger brother, who demonstrated a keen mind for business, Juyoung found his own calling in the physician’s trade. He felt that, through healing, he could do much good for people of all kinds. And so, he spend much of his childhood learning physician’s skills, as well as being tutored in Magical and Stable Alchemy. Upon reaching adulthood, Juyoung served in the Mandalan military. As much of the nation’s resources had been mobilized for the war efforts, it was expected that all noble families be seen contributing to that cause. Due to his noble status and training, Juyoung was assigned as a junior officer in the medical corps. He saw little direct combat in the course of his service, but saw the grim cost war inflicted on his comrades, civilians, and even the enemy, loathsome as their practices may have been. The destruction of the Blood Chalice by the Amalgamation shocked all of Mandala, Juyoung included. This stress, combined with the growing strain on his psyche from the continuing rigors of a brutal war, caused Juyoung to seek to leave the military at the earliest chance while preserving his family’s honor. Soon enough, the major campaigns in the areas closest to Mandala drew to a close, as most Blood Mages, demon summoners, and cultists were scattered and pushed into the ocean. Juyoung left in the first wave of demobilizations. Juyoung then spent years wandering the lands of the Expanse. He offered his knowledge and services in medicine, and sought knowledge in return, primarily of what healing arts other cultures practiced, but also their stories, histories, faiths, and even practical skills. Out of necessity, he became an adequate negotiator and barterer, as he traveled often through lands with generational hostility toward his people with no provisions save those he could carry. He started in the Gael lands and the city states, and even traveling to Eyrie, moving gradually east into Celestine Empire. From there, he carefully continued through the Amalgamation, to Eur, treading lightly around Coatl lands to Cestral. His return journey took his into the edges of the Nadine Empire, to Dace, and a brief time even in the Saek lands near the Breach. After wandering for the greater part of two decades, Juyoung returned to his home nation. He was greeted with the news that a marriage had been arranged for him by House Pliny, which would strengthen the bonds between subordinate families. He accepted this news and his new wife, and settled down to practice medicine in Mandala as his trade, and to record and share what he had learned as his passion. He recalls, broadly, that he lived a contented life, and recalls nothing about his death – nor any reason he should have Returned. '''Returned History: ''' Juyoung is perhaps most easily recognized as a prolific healer who uses Magical Alchemy, and mundane medical skills. His earliest bout of notoriety perhaps emerged at the (false) "Mandalan Kite Festival" and the resulting fallout from the murder of Elliya, Dragon God of Travel. Juyoung has since focused much effort on making sure that Mandalan Returned are able to adapt to their new community, including working with Rekka and Emiko Tekiya to build a shrine to the Mandalan Faith. He has recently been appointed the Mandalan Ambassador to to the Returned, giving him responsibilities both to his fellow Mandalans and also to represent Mandala to the Returned at large. Also recently, he gave a controversial presentation, working with Governor Kenrin Arakai, on the necessity of Dream Magic before the Unity Parliament. Status As the Yi family is a subordinate branch of House Pliny of Mandala, Juyoung wears three Pins of Status (Mandalan). Allies *'''[[Aleister Moridaine]], Archmage of the Arcane Consortium:''' Aleister was one of the first established Returned to welcome Juyoung, and has served as a mentor figure and a source of insights into the greater threats facing Solace. *'''[[Arabelle Syrenflames]]''' *'''[[Cahan]]''' *[[Carnum Statera|'''Carnum Statera''']] *[[Cúron Arandir]] *'''[[Doc Silver]]''' *[[Edward Marastine|'''Edward Marastine''']] *[[Erebon Malachite|'''Erebon Malachite''']] *'''[[Giovanni]], Gael warrior and Thorn Knight:''' The Gael warrior Giovanni and the Mandalan doctor Juyoung share an odd friendship, holding in common their faith in the Old Ways and a general conviction to do good. *[[Joshua Lindorm|'''Joshua Lindorm''']]''', of the line of Vom: '''Having Returned at a similar time, Joshua was one of the first Returned to whom Juyoung actually spoke. Upon hearing of Joshua's own quest, Juyoung was compelled to pledge his assistance. *[[Kenrin Arakai|'''Kenrin Arakai''']] *'''[[Kormacc Foxglove]]''' *'''[[Laurel Bay]]''' *[[Mieletassa Eluriel|'''Mieletassa Eluriel''']] *[[Rekka The Razing Blade|'''Rekka Tekiya''']]''', the Razing Blade''' *[[Reonna Moss|'''Reonna Moss''']] *'''[[Wayland Ferrera|Wayland Ferrara]]''' '''Organizational Affiliations''' * '''The Guard''' * '''Healer's Guild''' * '''Guild of Academics''' * '''Mandalan''' '''Ambassador to the Returned''' * '''Old Ways Pack of Solace:''' Because Veyn was venerated in Mandala, and lacking any access to the other faiths of Mandala, Juyoung is possibly the oddest adherent of the Old Ways in Solace, and yet was warmly welcomed none the less. Enemies *'''"Kikiyo": '''A figure about whom little is known, Kikiyo organized a Mandalan Kite Festival in the second month of the 9th Year of Adelrune, wherein which she kidnapped (and possibly killed) a dragon. Juyoung bears her enmity as he assisted in promoting and running the event, an act of good faith meant to promote the Mandalan image among the Returned, repaid by deception. Obituaries None at this time. Rumors * Rumor has it that Juyoung was instrumental in bringing about the downfall of the Blood Chalice after he was denied entry to the order. * Some people are claiming that Juyoung summoned the deadly Black Dragon of Mandala to Tear in order to aid him in seeking revenge on Kikiyo. * Is actually plotting against the returned for their savagery and betrayal; he has dangerous, scaly plans to exact his revenge on Tear. *Rumor has it his alchemy and practical knowledge of healing is a front. One day he will don his armor, draw his sword and go to war with all who have wronged him. *Juyoung can hop on one foot for a very long time and loves it when people ask him for a demonstration of this particular talent. * Juyong is quite skilled at solving mysteries. It’s said he wears an unusual tweed hat and smokes a pipe while doing so. * Kikiyo is a patsy meant to take the fall for Juyong's power play. * Juyoung has a favorite month...we'll give you 3 guesses about which one it is. * He's actually the most comfortable, yet well dressed noble in town. * Rumor has it he has had an affair, with a fae of deep violence. * Juyoung is V Quotes None at this time. Character Inspirations * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kwai_Chang_Caine Kwai Chang Caine] - main character of ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_(TV_series) Kung Fu]'', Shaolin monk wandering the American Wild West * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heo_Jun Heo Jun] - 16th Century Korean physician known for gathering medical knowledge from across Asia to make it widely available in a single, accessible compilation * [http://kanzaka.wikia.com/wiki/Rezo Rezo the Red Priest] - world-famous traveling priest and healer from the Slayers anime/novel series (focused on his off-camera, pre-series deeds, not his role in the series) Soundtrack=